Soup!
by SophiaTheAnimeFreak
Summary: My first fanfiction. HaruRin. 'Rin getting sick and Kou managing to get Haru to help and Rin acting all fluffy and awkward' Prompt came from tumblr. If you want a Free! fanfic, send me an ask at sophiatheanimefreak.tumblr


The male redhead is slept softly, his breathing steady and his mouth smiling. It was uncommon to see him like this outside his bed. Most likely due to the fact that he had to wake up at obscene hours just so he could get better and better at swimming.

Sometimes he didn't even know why he swam so competitively. He'd always been angry at the fact that Haru, his childhood friend, had always been so relaxed about quitting competitively. He'd never admit it, but he had always wanted to just let go of this competitive edge and swim.

But then he could never impress Haru.

Rin's alarm pierced through his sound sleep. He groaned and smashed it with his fist, not wanting to wake up. Unfortunately he didn't realize that he had accidently knocked it over in his somewhat blissful sleep.

"Agh!"

Rin sat up and glared at his alarm. He immediately regretted the sudden movement as pain in his head amplified.

_Am I sick?_

The competitive swimmer, sick of the stupid noise, stood up and kicked the wretched device. The sound seemingly got louder. Rin clutched his forehead and fell to the ground, the stress getting too much for him.

_My. Head. Hurts._

It was kind of fuzzy, but Rin vaguely remembered being dragged to the nurse, then being driven in a car of sorts, and Gou was possibly involved. Anyway, he'd fallen asleep in a bed, and that's all that really mattered.

As soon as Kou sent an email to the swim club telling everyone Rin was sick at her house, Haru showed up at the front door with a thermos full of mackerel soup.

Kou opened the door to a straight-faced Haru holding his thermos with little dolphins and sharks printed on it. He silently offered it to Kou. Her face lit up with happiness.

"Wow, Haru! Thank you so much!" Kou beamed and continued.

"Um, could you maybe put it on the table? I have to go to the library to study."

Haru shrugged as if he couldn't care less.

As Kou left, the raven-haired boy ignored her instructions and walked up the stairs, to the sound of sniffling. He quietly listened and knocked on the door he could hear the noise coming from. It quickly ceased. Haru flung open the door.

Rin gasped as the door opened.

"H-Haru? What-"

"Calm down," the raven monotoned. In one swift motion, he was sitting on the bed with Rin leaning against the headboard. The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to relax with you in my face? What are you even doing here?"

Haru rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing something I know a stubborn man like you would never do. I'm _helping _you, Rin."

"I-you, I don't need-" Rin's face reddened.

"Shut up, you pig-head," Haru smirked. "Open your mouth already."

"Why-I don't-what do you-" Rin spluttered, the crimson reaching his ears.

"It's called soup."

"O-o-oh."

Haru almost laughed. He took the spoon from inside the thermos and fed some to Rin, gently blowing on the hot liquid. The shark-toothed swimmer drank it thankfully. Haru repeated this action several times until he accidently spilled a bit on Rin.

"Argh!" Rin jolted, the liquid obviously searing his skin.

"Oh," Haru said, dismayed. He got the corner of his own shirt and rubbed off the soup from Rin's neck. The redhead obviously tensed at his touch and looked away.

"Why on earth on are you so nervous?" muttered Haru, not expecting an answer.

"I...I don't really know." Rin looked back at Haru to find him almost touching noses with him.

"A-Aah! Why-"

"Stop hiding behind this façade of a strong, unbeatable athlete."

Rin broke into a sweat, his face as red as his hair.

"Haru..."

The raven smiled.

"Just kiss me already."

Rin gasped in shock. Slowly, trying to control his shaking hands, he began to close the gap between his lips and Haru's.

He leaned forward more.

And more.

And more.

And more.

"What the-" Rin opened his eyes to see Haruka walking out the door.

"Don't worry," the raven chuckled, "If anyone asks, we can just blame it on the soup.

After all, why else would you act so nervous around me?"


End file.
